Family
by Arson Uzamaki
Summary: Small drabble. Alice goes to school and discusses her family with the teacher.


**I've put off writing for a long time so, I feel like it's always best to start small and move on to larger things. I tend to get writer's block alot or come up with plenty of ideas but never go anywere with them so here is one of them. AU drabble.**

 **\- Arson Uzamaki**

"Hey give that back!"

"No way its mine."

"Ms. Wakana, shiro is being gross again."

Ms. Wakana sighed as she stood up from her desk at the head of the was a slow day being the weekend and she was looking forward to taking a nap once the school's weekend daycare released the students in another ten minutes. "Manabu give that toy back to Shin. Shin remeber that we have to share. Shiro go over to the sink and wash your hands, and keep them out of your nose!", She said exasperated near the end.

Doing a brief stretch the elementary school teacher did mental head count of everyone who was in her sights toawrd the left corner of the room, designated the "play area", the teacher saw that a few of her students were playing with various toys.

'Okay theres Shiro, theres Manabu, over there is Mirai. Now that just leaves... hm... where is Alice?', Wakana thought. Wakana turned away from the the play area and looked over at a smaller space that was lined with four rows of wooden desks. There seated in the final chair of the last row was Alice Maresato, her face scrunched up in concentration as she used the crayon in her hand to pen whatever thought had caught her attention.

Curious on what he pink haired little optomist was up to Wakana walked over watching as the rest of the children continued to play. Stopping right in front of the young girl's desk, Wakana observed that young girl had not even lifted her head from her work to look at her, too engrossed in whatever she was working to acknowledge her presence.

"Alice-chan, sweetie, what are you working on?" Wakana asked with a smile.

Snapped out of her trance by the voice of her teacher the pink haired girl responded, "Oh, hi Wakana-sensei. I was drawing a picture of my family."

'Oh no ... you poor sweet little girl. How tragic it must have been hell for you watching those junkies attack your father.I'd better get ready to send in a pyche-eval.' , the teacher thought as she put on a small smile for the girl.

"Oh really, can I see it?"

Alice smiled put down the black crayon she was using and lifted up the piece of paper she had been drawing on. Alice held it side ways so that Wakana could see it fully.

Wakan let her eyes roam over the page. 'Oh that's nice, there is sunshine. ... I'm not sure where a young girl would see a military humvee. Is that blood under the tire? Why is that one boy holding a shotgun with a grin?'

Trying her best not to scream Wakana turned from the picture and turned to the still smiling young girl. "Um... Alice-chan why do all the people in your picture have weapons? We did a safety video remember and your supposed to tell me if you see bad people like this man with the scowl and especially if they hold dangerous item."

'Sweet Kami I know she was really creative before the incident but now I'm hoping this yakuza looking man is part of her imagination.'

"It's okay sensei that's Ttakagi-jisan, he's Saya-chan's dad. He only scowls like that cuz he thinks Kohta-Oniisan and Takeshi-Oniisan are trying to take her chasity. Thats what I heard him say, sensei what's chasity?" Alice asked with the most innocent smile.

Wakana's face went deathly pale a the thought of explaining to a ten year old "the talk". She wisely chose to change the subject. "Which one of these people is Takeshi-san?", she asked hoping to whatever Kami would listen that this girl would forget her question.

"That's him next to the humvee, with the baseball bat. I drew his cheeks really red cuz he was embarassed one time when Saeko-chan broke open one of "them's" head with her bokken and she screamed "I'm wet!", really loudly. I tried to ask Ms. Shizuka what she meant, because I didn't see any water, but she just blushed and said it was young love, Yuriko-obasan and Kiriko-obasan just told me to wait till I'm older to ask." Alice told her teacher while pointing to the people she had named.

Wakana didn't know wether to be mortified that saeko, the purple haired girl that Alice had drawn, went and broke open someone's skull on more than one ocassion most likely, or be happy that the older people besides this "Ms. Shizuka" seemed to have some values. Wakana setteled for rubbing her temple trying to fight back an impending headache after seeing that three of the four adults were carrying a luger, a katana, and a spear respectively.

"So... Alice-chan why does this girl here", she pointed at a scowling bespectacled pink haired girl who apperead to be armed with a C-96 mauser outside of the humvee, "look mad at this young lady", she pointed to a young brunette who was holding some type of rifle with a bayonette attached. Wakana clung to whatever hope she had left in her that these two girls despite their weapon carrying were atleast somewhat redeemable.

"Oh that's Saya-chan, but I have to call her Saya-Oneesama otherwise she'll pull my cheeks and call me a midget. She gets mad at Rei-chan...that'sher with the bayonette, because she likes to argue with Takeshi-Oniisan and then she real gets mad at Kohta-Oniisan when he sings songs, like Row your boat."

Wakana actually raised an eyebrow at that. "Surely she can't be mad at something small like that?"

"I tried to tell her but she said I was an impressionable. I guess she doesn't like Kohta's version. It goes: Shoot, Shoot, Shoot your gun. Kill them all now. Bang, Bang, Bang life is but a dream! He really likes to sing it when he shoots at them." Alice said with a smile directed at the now mentally exhausted teacher.

Wakana really didn't want to ask anymore but she still needed to know who "them" were and why her "family" all carried weapons. Before she could ask a particularlly loud honk from outside broke the silence of the classroom, which Wakana now noticed was because all of the children had at some point made a semi-circle around the teacher and tudent while Alice had started her family storie. Looking outside spotted the object that would now and forever give her nightmares and headaches. Parked outside was a green Humvee with a certain chubby glasses wearing gunner in top.

"Look Senei its my family! Let me go introduce them to you!" Alice shouted as she jumed up and rushed out the classroom door over to the gate to let her siblings in. Right behind her were all the other excited children who came running to see Alice's cool family.

Wakana who now sat in the clasroom alone could only think one thing, which she verbalized no longer caring who heard. "I don't get paid enough for this shit."

-FIN-

Sorry it turned out so long I intended it to be short and sweet but then I ended trying to add more stuff and well this is the result. That's all folks.

\- Arson


End file.
